After Effects
by Tempis Fugit
Summary: How will Jesse help Brennan after Brennan is abused and tortured
1. Chapter 1

_After – Effects_

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X even though Brennan will one day be mine, total hottie; I will never receive any profit from this story or any of my others I write.

"Jesse, Brennan, I want you both to go and pick up a new mutant from a derelict office building in Washington and take her to a safe house," said Adam.

"No, problem Adam, just give us the details and we will be on our way," Jesse replied.

"Her name is Anne Walker, she's a psionic with the ability to read other peoples minds, I'll send you the exact co-ordinates once you're airborne," said Adam.

"We'll take her to a safe house and will be back before you know it," said Brennan happily and they headed to the Double Helix to pick-up the mutant.

A few hours later, they were at the rendezvous point, Ms Walker was there waiting, just as Brennan and Jesse reached her, four GS agents stepped out from behind various walls and partitions.

"That's the one Mr Eckhart wants, do not fail or the consequences will be dire," Ms Walker said pointing at Brennan, "Capture him and disable the other," she said in a calm voice, she then walked away from the soon to be battle field.

"You want me, come and get me," Brennan said with a grin, this would be easy. He conjured a bolt of electricity and threw it at one of the agents, knocking him out easily. Before Jesse could get in on the fight, an agent fired a weapon at him; Jesse phased right before impact, but instead of the projectile passing right through him, it stayed in contact with him skin, confused, he returned his density to normal, there was a small beep, and a high charge of electrical current passed through his body, knocking him out in seconds.

"Jesse!" cried Brennan, knocking out the goon he was fighting, he ran towards him but a third agent got there first, he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Jesse's head. Brennan stopped in his tracks, he knew what it meant, he could either go quietly or watch Jesse die, something which he wasn't willing to do. He dropped his hands in defeat and the last agent came up behind him and hit him on the back of the head with the butt of his weapon, the last thing Brennan saw before blacking out was the agent putting away his gun.

Well that's the first chapter, please tell me what you think and I will write more.


	2. Chapter 2

_After – Effects Chapter 2 _

Thanks for the reviews of my first chapter, and to the French girl who sent me the review for the first chapter, you are very good at English, better than I am at French.

Disclaimer: Don't own Mutant X, Brennan will be mine one but not today, I make no profit from this or any other story I write.

Brennan was cold, he was lying on a cold stone floor naked, he was in pain, his battered body hardly moving from the foetal position he had curled into when he had been thrown in the 6x6 box he now occupied. He had no idea how long he had been in this place he had grown to think of his hell, his hair was matted with lots of dry blood…his blood. He had long since stopped crying; he wanted to just let the Earth swallow him up, then he thought of Jesse, that handsome face and seductive smile, and began to cry again, because in his mind, Brennan would never see Jesse again, and that destroyed him.

At the same time, back at Sanctuary…

Jesse was lying on Brennan's bed, crying his heart out; he missed him so much, It had been an entire week since Brennan had been taking from them, and Jesse felt like it was his fault, he should have been more prepared, he should have guessed that Genomex would have been developing new technologies to combat their powers, they had made the sub-dermal governors to nullify their gifts and to cause extreme pain at the touch of a button. Brennan's capture had effected the whole team, Sanctuary was quiet and subdued, like someone had died, but it had destroyed Jesse, he cared more for Brennan than he cared to admit, and now he wished he could just have one minute to tell Brennan how much he loved him, "When we get him back, I'm going to tell him exactly how I feel bout him," Jesse thought to himself, and digging his face into Brennan's pillow, began to cry in earnest.

"Time to come out Mr Mulwray, it's time to play," said the calm and collected voice of Mr Eckhart, two large men in blank uniforms pulled Brennan to his feet and dragged him out of his cell. Dragging him down a corridor, they brought him into another room and sat him down on a chair, cuffing his hands behind his back.

"We have someone to see you Mr Mulwray, " said Eckhart with a slim smile on his face. With a nod, one of the guards that had dragged Brennan in walked out and after a couple of moments, dragged in a slumped over figure with blonde hair, even on the verge of unconsciousness, Brennan recognized the figure,

"Jesse!" Brennan suddenly became much more alert,

"What have you done to him, you bastard!" Brennan shouted in rage, calmly, Eckhart pulled out a small remote and pressed a button, agonizing pain ran through Brennan's body, making him scream in pain, no matter how hard he tried to let a peep out.

"Now Mr Mulwray," Eckhart said, pulling a sharp blade out of his jacket pocket, "Tell me the location of Sanctuary or a will slit your friends' throat, you have 20 seconds to comply," Eckhart said with an evil grin on his face.

"Brennan, help me please!" Jesse said, suddenly waking up, tears running down his cheeks, "Please! Help me Brennan tell him where Sanctuary is, just tell him, please…for me". Brennan knew that Eckhart's threat was very real, but he couldn't tell Eckhart where Sanctuary was, he couldn't, he was going to have to watch Jesse die, and it would destroy him.

"Times up Mr Mulwray," and without any notice, he turned round to Jesse and cut his throat with one swipe, Jesse slumped forwards, blood running down his front. Brennan screamed.

"No! Jesse," he just bent his head forward and cried for all he was worth, Jesse was dead, and he had had to watch it all.

"You could have saved him Mr Mulwray, all you had to do was tell me where Sanctuary was, but no, you have killed your friend Mulwray, I hope you can live with that, because you are going to live a long long time, here, with us, take him back to his cell". Wordlessly, the guards picked up Brennan and took him to his cell, he didn't try to resist, and he was devastated, he just lay there on the floor of his cell, crying for the one he loved.

At the same time…

Jesse was talking to Adam, "We know where Genomex is Adam, we should go in there and get him out, who knows what they've don't to him, or what their going to do to him".

"Jesse, I know your upset and angry, but if we just barge in to Genomex, we could get caught ourselves, and new mutants would be in serious danger, I'm sorry, but we can't risk it," Adam replied, looking very sad, distraught, Jesse ran out of the room and headed for the Double Helix, he would get Brennan himself.

Well, that's chapter two so tell what you think and I will write more…


	3. Chapter 3

_After – Effects Chapter 3_

Sorry for taking so long, I fell ill and have only just recovered, so to my loyal readers, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I may own Mutant X someday, but that is not today, I make no profit from this or any other story I write.

"Adam, Jesse and the Double Helix are gone," Shalimar said after locating Adam in the lab. "I think he's gone after Brennan".

"I think there is a very high possibility that that is the case," replied Adam. "If so, then he will head for Genomex and try to rescue Brennan, with his new abilities, he might just succeed". The team had undergone a mutation just over six months ago, Jesse could now slow down molecules to the point where time stopped, or he could speed them up, causing them to explode, a powerful bag of tricks, coupled with his other powers, the ability to solidify his mass to make him invincible to reduce his density to that where objects passed right through him, he was someone to be respected.

"We have to go after him, we can't let him do this alone, what if he fails?" asked Shalimar, Jesse was like a little brother to her, and she would let no harm come to him.

"We have to let him do this, he blames himself for losing Brennan, he thinks he could have done something else to help him, and I have every confidence that Jesse will get Brennan back here in one piece," said Adam, trying to comfort Shalimar, who looked about ready to pounce on someone, her eyes were already glowing like ferally.

Jesse had landed the Helix in a clearing just outside of the Genomex sensor range, he would need to get to the helix quickly once he had Brennan, he had no idea what shape Brennan would be in, he didn't even know if he was alive, but Jesse had to find out, one way or another.

Jesse didn't bother masquerading as a guard like he had six months ago; he phased right through the perimeter fence and froze the two guards who had already started running towards him. His freezing power had advanced well over the past six months and frozen objects remained frozen for up too five minutes depending on their range, but these guards we about ten metres away, so Jesse had one to two minutes to get inside at best, and the clock was already ticking. Running for the nearest door, he found it locked and bolted shut, but with a flick of the wrist, he blew it to smithereens and ran through it just as the guards unfroze.

Brennan was in insurmountable pain, but they had injected him with some sort of drug that stopped him from falling into the black recesses of unconsciousness. He was still naked and lying on the same cold floor the guards had left him on after he had watched Eckhart slit Jesse's throat, and Brennan felt that it was all his fault, he could just revealed the location of Sanctuary, he should have done something, anything, to save Jesse, he loved him so much and now wished he could have told him just that, maybe Jesse could have even loved him back, had he been alive, but no, "He's dead thanks to me!" thought Brennan and curling himself into a tighter ball, he cried himself to sleep. Watching on a plasma TV from an office above the holding cells, Eckhart smiled as he watched the Brennan's soul break apart, this was easier than he had thought.

Jesse was relatively familiar with the layout of Genomex, having broken in to the facility several times, So he was relatively certain that Brennan would be held in the detention cells in the basement of the complex, he guessed this because the first place he had looked was the stasis pods, and Brennan wasn't in any of them, so this was his last bet, unless Brennan was dead, in which case his body would probably be have been burned or whatever it is that Eckhart did to the dead. "No! Brennan is alive, I would know if he was gone, I know I would," Jesse thought to himself as he phased through another wall. it took Jesse ten minutes to find a lift that went to the basement, and when he got down there, the first thing he heard was loud sobbing and the second thing he saw was two menacing guards with electro-poles.

"Hi guys," Jesse said with a smile, before blowing the advancing guards into the opposite wall, Jesse had spent two months trying to control how much force he used with his explosive power, and it seemed to work as he had planned, both men were out stone cold, he rushed down the hall, for the explosion had undoubtedly set off alarms in the building, time was of the essence, Jesse did not have to look far, after looking into three empty cells, he found a bloodied and bruised mess crying on the floor.

"Brennan!" Jesse ran towards his friend and brought him into a sitting position, with a struggle, as strong as Jesse was, Brennan was somewhat of a giant compared to him.

"Oh my god Brennan, what have they done to you?" as he examined the elementals naked body, there was practically no part of his body that had not been covered in blood, bruises or cuts and abrasions. Brennan looked up at Jesse and decided he was hallucinating because of the pain, because to him, it looked like he was seeing Jesse, but that wasn't possible, Brennan had watched Jesse die.

"Brennan, it's me, it's Jesse, I've come to get you, come on, we'll get you back to sanctuary and get you fixed up, you'll be up and about in no time," said Jesse in a confident tone, which his mind did not agree with, Brennan was badly messed up, maybe some of the damage couldn't be fixed, but right now his priority was to get Brennan out of here. Hauling Brennan to his feet, Jesse (with great difficulty) phased and dragged/carried Brennan through the first of many barriers no Brennan's road to recovery.

So there you go people, review and I'll write more for you.


	4. Chapter 4

_After – Effects Chapter 4_

In response to Feral Revenge's question, yes I suppose you could see this as a sequel to Mutation, but I decided to set this story six months after that story. Keep the reviews coming in please; they are very encouraging.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X and make no profit from this story or any others that I write.

Jesse was getting tired; he had been trying to avoid the guards in the complex by phasing through all the walls while dragging a traumatized Brennan along with him, the elemental look dazed and unfocused, "Fair enough, after what he has been through," Jesse thought to himself. After twenty minutes of fighting, freezing and phasing, he passed through the last wall and was making a break for the perimeter fence, which was covered by GS agents, all of them armed, with Eckhart leading them.

"Come now Mr Kilmartin, you cannot get passed us all, surrender now and your fate might not be too terrible," he said with a grim smile.

"Go to hell you bastard!" said Jesse defiantly and with a flick of the wrist, that's exactly where Eckhart went. Jesse wasted no time, no sooner had he blown away Eckhart; he sent two of his goons with him and froze the others, he moved as quickly as he could with Brennan towards the fence and phased through it, but they weren't free yet, they still had to make it back to the Helix and check Brennan over more thoroughly. Jesse moved as quickly as he could, there might have been GS agents on his tail but he didn't look back, he made it back to the clearing and dragged Brennan into the Helix and sat him on the nearest chair.

"Don't worry Brennan, you're safe now, no one is going to hurt you," he reached out to touch Brennan gently but Brennan drew away, shrinking into the chair as much as possible, you're not real, I must be hallucinating, I watched you die, Eckhart cut your throat, and it's all my fault, I didn't tell him where Sanctuary was, and he killed you because of it," Brennan's eyes filled with tears and he began crying again, mumbling how he had let Jesse down, and how sorry he was, Jesse decided to take Brennan straight back to Sanctuary where Adam could give a more detailed examination, Jesse retrieved a blanket from a cupboard, wrapped it around Brennan, and sat down in the pilot seat, sighing, why did Brennan think that he had watched Jesse die at the hands of Eckhart, he hoped Adam had an answer.

The trip to Sanctuary was as quick as it was quiet; the only sounds were the hum of the Helix's engines and Brennan's sobs, which grew quieter over time until it was only the occasional sniffle that could be heard. Once they arrived back at Sanctuary, Jesse wasn't at all surprised to see the rest of the team already waiting for him as soon as he had landed, He got Brennan and brought him out of the Helix, still wrapped in the blanket.

"We knew you would get him back," said Adam with a smile on his face, his smile faltered when he saw the state of Brennan, Emma gasped and Shalimar looked shocked and on the verge of tears.

"Oh my god, what the hell did they do to him?" she said with rage, her eyes flashed yellow in fury.

"I have no idea but Adam, Brennan seems to think that he watched Eckhart kill me so he might have severe psychological damage," Jesse said to Adam, who with the help of Shalimar's superior strength, took Brennan between them and took him towards the medical bay, but Emma hung back with Jesse,

"Jesse, are you alright, I'm sensing some disturbing feelings from you," she said to Jesse, Jesse decided to be honest.

"Emma, Eckhart is dead, he was blocking my way with his goons so I blew him away, and I will admit that it felt pretty good," he said, hanging his head in resignation, Mutant X tried not to kill people, even when it seemed necessary, they did not want to make themselves like Eckhart and the GSA. Emma said nothing, which was perhaps worse than not shouting at Jesse, that was the problem with Emma; she never seemed to get angry.

"Well Jesse, I wont say that it was a good thing to do but you have possibly helped new mutants everywhere, without Eckhart, the GSA will fall apart," Emma said grimly, "now go and get some sleep before I send you into one you wont wake up from, I'll come and get you when they are finished assessing Brennan".

"Yes sir," Jesse said with a mock salute, he had had just realised how exhausted he was from his mission, he headed of to his room and hoped that the damage to Brennan wasn't permanent, he walked into his room, and lay on his bed, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Emma woke Jesse up an hour later, "Jesse, wake up, Adam's finished with Brennan, he's pretty messed up, come on Jesse," she said, pinching him hard, he woke with a start, "Ow, that was mean," he said with a small smile playing across his face. Together they walked into the lab where Brennan was lying, now wearing a pair of his shorts. Adam was standing beside him, looking at a computer screen, and looking at some test results.

"Ah Jesse, you're awake, I thought you might like to know Brennan's condition, seventy-three percent of his body is bruised or scarred, he had severe internal bleeding and a punctured lung, we have repaired the internal damage but it was touch and go. I ran a brain scan and I found elevated pressure to most of his brain, this can happen due to extreme stress, my guess is that Eckhart used a psionic to make Brennan see you and watch Eckhart kill you, after that, he just fell into despair," Adam said finishing his report.

"I've had Emma put him to sleep telepathically, it seems there were drugs in his system to stop him from drifting into unconsciousness so he I think he suffered a great deal. I want him to stay here tonight and then be moved to his own room in the morning, now I would suggest that we all go to sleep". Jesse had no intention of sleeping, pulling up a chair; he sat next to Brennan all throughout the night.

Well there you go people, chapter 4 is complete, review and I will post the next chapter soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_After – Effects Chapter 5_

Thank you all for your reviews, remember, this is kind of a sequel to my Mutation story because they have the same powers as the ones I gave them in Mutation.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X but Brennan will be mine someday. I make no profit from this story or any others I write.

Jesse had spent the whole night by Brennan's side in the Med Bay, just sitting, and waiting for any change, but nothing, Emma's telepathic zap had sent him into a heavy dreamless sleep. Jesse decided to get some coffee otherwise he'd fall asleep. He went to the kitchen and found Emma sitting and already drinking a cup of coffee and reading a book on something.

"Morning how's Brennan?" Emma asked,

"No change, you knocked him out cold," Jesse replied, "When will he wake up?" he asked.

"Sometime round lunch I guess," Emma replied. Jesse couldn't stop thinking about Brennan, no matter what he did, after breakfast and after checking on Brennan, he went for a shower. He turned on the hot water and stripped until he was naked, stepping in and adjusting the temperature until it was just right, he stood under the hot water, just thinking about Brennan and how much Jesse wanted him to be back to normal, Jesse thought of the normal Brennan, his smile and joking manner that Jesse loved so much. Jesse finished washing up and then got out of the shower, he got dried and decided to go to the dojo for a while, and beating up holograms might take his mind of Brennan for a while.

Jesse walked up the steps to the dojo ring-where the holograms would appear, but as he approached, he heard fighting; it was Shalimar, Jesse saw her surrounded by four GS agents, and she was devastating them. Shalimar jumped about six feet into the air with ease and kicked an agent in the head; he did a back flip and landed on his stomach before disappearing. Shalimar landed gracefully and went after a second agent, punching him square in the nose, had the man been real; she would undoubtedly have broken his nose. Having watched her dealt with two agents, Jesse blew the other two away before she could get them, only then did Shalimar even realise that Jesse was standing there.

"Want a real challenge?" asked Jesse, knowing that Shalimar's competitive instinct would not allow him to leave without a fight.

"Bring it on, I'll go easy on you," replied Shalimar with a feral grin on her face. Jesse entered the ring and took up a stance, Shalimar followed suit and they began training.

Shalimar launched herself into the air, flipping in the air and landed behind Jesse, before he could react, she spun and knocked into his legs, sending him crashing down to the ground. Jesse quickly got up and massed out so that Shalimar couldn't touch him, he went through a complicated martial arts manoeuvre that Shalimar blocked easily, he returned his mass too normal and took the heel of Shalimar's palm to his chest, the force of the hit threw him against the dojo wall, where he crumpled to the floor. Shalimar walked over to him to check that he was okay and as she reached him his hands flew out and hit Shalimar with a low level explosion, she was sent crashing into the other side of the dojo. After a few seconds, they both got up shakily and met at the centre of the dojo.

"Not bad," said Shalimar with a smile.

"You aren't too bad yourself," Jesse replied and he headed off to check on Brennan in the med bay.

He walked in and saw Brennan sitting up, conscious and aware of where he was, he still looked like shit and Jesse was wondering whether some of those scars would ever go away. Brennan looked up to see who had entered and saw Jesse, "So it is true, I didn't see him die," Brennan thought to himself, and silent tears of joy began to flow from his eyes, he was so happy that Jesse was alive and as cute as ever and that he would get the chance to tell him just how much Brennan loved him. Brennan tried to stand up but his legs would not have it and he just sat back down before he hurt himself, sitting down was perhaps just as painful and standing up, there were bruises and cuts on his muscled abdomen and upper legs.

"Jesse, would you take Brennan to his own bed and make sure he is comfortable please?" asked Adam.

"Yeah, no problem Adam," replied Jesse, and not trying to touch any bruises and cuts, heaved Brennan onto his feet and started moving him off to his bedroom.

"Thanks for getting me out of there Jesse, I don't want to know what would have happened if you hadn't come for me," Brennan said to Jesse.

"So you actually think I exist now do you," replied Jesse with a grin.

"Yeah, Adam filled me in, he told me how you stole the Double Helix and came too get me with a slim chance of success, and then I knew that only the real you could pull of something like that," said Brennan with an identical grin on his face. They reached Brennan's room; Jesse heaved his friend onto the large and comfortable bed and after making sure that Brennan was tucked in, Jesse made his way to the door.

"Jesse," said Brennan, just before Jesse walked out.

"Yeah Brennan, what is it?" Jesse asked gently.

"Do you think you could sleep here, with me tonight, I spent most of my time at Genomex alone and I am in no mood to relive any of that particular experience?" Brennan asked in a small and shaky voice. Jesse didn't even consider the question.

"Of course I'll stay here," without another word, he stripped to his boxers and climbed up behind Brennan and brought the covers over them both.

"Thanks Jesse, it's just whenever I am alone, I keep thinking about Genomex and the things that they did to me there, I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to be on me own again," said Brennan.

"Don't worry Brennan, I'm not leaving for now, just try and get some sleep," Jesse said reassuringly. He wrapped his arms around the older man and held him close, wordlessly letting Brennan know that he wasn't alone, and knowing this, Brennan fell into a dreamless and exhausted sleep. Holding Brennan tight, Jesse said quietly.

"I love you Brennan, and I'll always be here for you," and closing his eyes, Jesse also fell into an exhausted and dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_After – Effects Chapter 6_

As always, keep the reviews coming in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Brennan may be mine one day, but unfortunately, that's not today. I make no profit from this story or any others I write.

Brennan woke up in the morning, feeling strange, he was warm, and comfortable…then he remembered that he was back at Sanctuary; Jesse had come to rescue him. Brennan tried to turn round but found it difficult as there was someone's arm wrapped around him, he looked round and saw Jesse, still asleep, Brennan instantly decided that Jesse was perhaps the sexiest man he had ever come across, he was absolutely perfect, his body was as warm as it was toned and muscular, he was the perfect size for hugging as well. Brennan reached over quietly so as to not wake up Jesse and ever so gently brushed his lips against Jesse's, his mouth exploded with pleasure, Jesse wasn't even kissing back and it was still the best kiss Brennan had ever had. Brennan decided to stop, he was pretty sure that Jesse was straight and if he woke up, there could be problems, and Brennan would rather just drool from a distance than risk loosing his friendship with Jesse. Brennan turned around to check the clock on his bedside table, it was 0630, Brennan decided that he needed a couple of hours more sleep, and a couple of more hours with Jesse in bed next to him, and with that, Brennan closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Shalimar walked past Brennan's bedroom and decided to check on the big guy, he had been pretty messed up when Jesse brought him backed, she opened the door just a little bit and peered in and she saw Brennan sleeping with Jesse's arm wrapped around him, Jesse was also sound asleep. Shalimar decided to leave them to sleep and went to collect her $20 of off Emma, they had placed a bet to see if Jesse and Brennan would ever sleep together, Emma had said it wouldn't happen, but even if it wasn't anything to do with sex, they were so sleeping together.

Jesse woke with a start, he had just woken up from a terrible nightmare, he was seeing Brennan being tortured by the GSA but Jesse couldn't move, no matter what he did, he couldn't stop time or blow the agents away, he was totally helpless. Jesse took a couple of seconds to get his bearings in reality, and he realised that one of his biggest dreams had come true, he was in bed with Brennan, he looked at the large elemental, wondering if his largeness was the same certain areas of his body. Jesse lay back down and contented his self by stroking Brennan's hair, He felt a pang of pain in his heart, he loved Brennan with all he had, but he was sure that Brennan was straight and could never love him back, he might care for him like a brother, but that isn't the kind of love Jesse was looking for.

Adam called for Brennan at 1140 to go for a check-up in the Med Bay, so Jesse went for something to eat, and then sorted out Brennan's room for him so he could go straight back to bed, but unfortunately, Adam had other plans.

"Jesse, I want you, Shalimar and Emma to take Brennan out, go to a restaurant and see a movie or something, Look at it as a celebration for getting Brennan back from the GSA, I have to attend a conference on human evolution in Sicily so I wont be able to go, have fun". Brennan looked very happy with this plan and the others shared his enthusiasm and got ready to go out. Jesse thought that Brennan looked particularly delicious when he saw him, he was wearing casual jeans that fitted perfectly in all the right places, and a tight fitting Blue shirt that showed off his muscular build.

"He is fucking hot!" Jesse thought to himself, and he felt a stir in his boxers. Brennan eyed up Jesse, he looked hot in a pair of dark blue jeans and a silky grey shirt that seemed like it was ready to flow off him.

"I so need to get him back in bed tonight," Brennan thought to himself while trying to look at something else, but thankfully the girls walked in talking quietly, discussing who would ask who out, Shalimar thought that Jesse would ask Brennan out but Emma was convinced that it was the other way around, they put $40 as a bet before they got into the car.

It had been agreed that they would go out for something to eat and then see a film at the megaplex. The meal went through without any incident except when the waiter dropped the soufflé and Jesse froze the room on impulse and picked up the soufflé quickly and unfroze the room, to the casual eye it looked like the waiter had dropped the dessert and Jesse caught it with both hands. The rest of the meal passed without happily and they chatted about casual things like what movie they were going to see. When they got to the cinema, they decided to see a horror film, which Brennan had wanted to see months before it had come to the cinemas. They got their food and went for the back row seats, they sat down and the film began shortly afterwards.

The movie was fine but Brennan regretted going to see it, he usually enjoyed horror films but he jumped every time something happened, at one point something jumped out at one of the main characters and Brennan grabbed Jesse's hand. Jesse turned to look at Brennan and saw the fear in his eyes, he leaned over and whispered.

"Brennan are you okay, do you want to go home?" Brennan nodded his head and Jesse leant over to Shalimar and Emma.

"Guys, Brennan is freaked out, he wants to go home, I'll take him, you guys enjoy the film and I'll see you later," they both looked concerned but nodded and said goodbye to Brennan and Jesse, Brennan didn't let go of Jesse until they were outside the Megaplex and heading towards one of the cars, Shalimar had insisted on her and Emma getting a car to themselves, they said they had "girl stuff" to talk about, so Brennan and Jesse had spent the trip speculating what it was that they had been discussing. The trip back was much more subdued and quiet, Brennan looked upset that he couldn't watch a horror movie without having to leave halfway through and Jesse was worried that it could have something to do with Brennan's stay at Genomex.

They made it back to Sanctuary without saying a word and Brennan headed off to the kitchen for some coffee, Jesse followed him. He walked into the kitchen and saw Brennan making coffee.

"Hey man, are you okay, you were pretty shaken up?" Jesse asked.

"Em, yeah, I'm fine Jesse, I guess I'm just a little jumpy from staying at Genomex, that's all," Brennan gave a quick smile at continued making two cups of coffee, one plain an one with plenty milk and plenty sugar, he had watched Jesse so much that he knew how he drank his coffee every morning. They drank their coffee in silence and Brennan asked.

"Jesse, do you think that you could stay in my room again, I'm not sure if I'm ready to be alone yet?" as much as Brennan enjoyed sleeping with Jesse, he was asking because he truly doubted that he could sleep alone.

"Sure, of course I'll stay with you," said Jesse.

"Thanks man, I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything, its just the thought of being alone right now is almost frightening".

"It's not a problem Brennan, come on, I think you need some sleep". With a grin, Brennan headed towards his bedroom, and Jesse happily followed. They went into Brennan's room and after stripping to their boxers, got into the bed, Brennan turned around to face Jesse and just looked, Jesse stared back, and in that moment, a connection formed between them. Brennan leaned forward, as did Jesse, and their lips met in a haze of passion. Brennan's tongue probed Jesse's teeth, seeking entrance and Jesse gladly opened up to the visitor, and the battle of the tongues commenced. At some point or another, Brennan had moved so that he was on top of Jesse and he broke their kiss to ask,

"Jesse, will you go out with me?" Jesses answer was to pull Brennan in to kiss again, and this time, it was hotter and sweeter than anything else.

Well there you go readers, If you put this story up to 18 reviews, I'll write chapter seven, I may have to up the rating for future content though.


	7. Chapter 7

_After – Effects Chapter 7_

Sorry I have not updated recently, I have been away all week, but anyway, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X; I make no profit from this story what so ever.

Brennan was happier than he had ever been, he was lying in bed, waiting for the love of his life to come out of the shower, he had asked Jesse out the night before and when Jesse said yes, lets just say the whole mountain knew about it, Brennan had discovered that Jesse had a wild and lustful side to him as well as the calm and collected side of Jesse that they usually saw.

Jesse was standing under a hot shower, thinking of his lover lying on the bed waiting for him to come out, Jesse was simply amazed at how lucky he was, he had saved Brennan and know was going out with him, it was a dream come true. Jesse finished his shower and reaching for a towel, he began to dry himself when a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around his slim waist and hugged him tightly, kisses started to pour out of soft and succulent lips onto his neck and cheek, Jesse moaned softly and let the towel fall away, presenting himself to his lover, and without a word, Brennan picked Jesse up and took him back to the bedroom to show him just how much he loved him.

Adam was waiting for Brennan and Jesse in the kitchen when they turned up for lunch and waited for them to sit down before he spoke, "Well guys, I assume from the sounds we all heard last night that you two will want to be sharing a bedroom from now on, preferably a sound proof one". Jesse blushed profusely and Brennan looked shocked,

"We were that loud huh?" Brennan asked, trying not to grin,

"Yes, you were, now, who's room should we extend, yours or Brennan's?" Adam asked Jesse.

"We're not bothered whose room we use, as long as everyone is ok with us being together," Jesse replied, he had been a little worried how everyone would react once they found out.

"Well, I personally suspected you two would end up together since you first met each other, and Shalimar and Emma have been betting on who would ask who out first for months now," Adam said with a grin on his face.

"Well I asked Jesse out so if I'm right, then Emma won the bet," Brennan said while making some coffee.

"Well you're right, Emma always thought you would be the one to make that big step," Adam replied. "I'll get started on the enlargement of your room Brennan, it's in a better location for extensions" Adam said, and with that, he left the two lovers to plan their new room.

Contrary to Jesses earlier suspicions, Shalimar and Emma were ecstatic when they found out about Brennan and Jesse, they insisted on taking them out to dinner to celebrate, and Adam had decided to go to the celebrations instead of another conference in Miami. The dinner went through without any hiccups and everyone was very happy by the time they had got back to Sanctuary. Brennan and Jesse were getting ready for bed when Shalimar walked in,

"Hey guys, I got you a little present," she said, holding up a bag, she put it on the bed and left without another word. Jesse picked it up, Brennan was in the shower and hadn't heard Shalimar, Jesse looked into the bag and pulled out a pair of fluffy red handcuffs, Jesse laughed to himself and hid them under his pillow, he intended on using them that night.

Brennan walked into the dark bedroom and made his way to the new king size bed that he and Jesse shared and lay down, pulling himself close to Jesse's warm body, he felt Jesse's lips brush against his gently and Jesse's hand holding his and moving above his head, Jesse deepened the kiss and with his free hand, reached down to Brennan's manhood and started to see what kind of sounds he could get Brennan to make, this was a distraction of course as Jesse let go of Brennan's excited member and reached under his pillow for the handcuffs, with one, he quietly attached them to a bed post at one end, and reached for Brennan's arm, where he clasped the handcuffs on in one fluid movement. Brennan pulled back from the kiss, "Where the hell did you get these things?" he asked, Jesse could hear a smile in his voice,

"Shalimar gave me them while you were in the shower," he said, and with that, Jesse pounced on his lover with almost feral strength and went in for a deep and forever lasting kiss.

Well that's that chapter, I think we could be nearing the end of this one, put my reviews up to 25 and I'll give you the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

_After – Effects Chapter 8_

I couldn't be bothered waiting for 25 reviews so I present to you, chapter 8 of my story. Be warned, this is the last chapter of this story so give loads of kind reviews and I'll write another story.

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own mutant X. I make no profit from this story or any others that I write.

"I hope you enjoy the show Mr Kilmartin, for it is one you shall never forget," said Eckhart maliciously while assaulting Brennan over and over again, "help me Jesse, please help me!" Brennan cried, tears running down his cheeks as he was raped repeatedly, and then Jesse woke up covered in sweat, he looked around, he was in his and Brennan's room, he checked around, and sure enough, there was Brennan, breathing softly. Jesse sighed, this was his third nightmare in as many nights, no matter what he did, the image of Eckhart raping Brennan seemed burned onto his retinas. Jesse lay back down and closed his eyes, but it was several hours before he fell asleep again.

It was Saturday so all the members of Mutant X were late to rise, Shalimar was making coffee in the kitchen when Brennan walked in, "hey Shal, what's up?" Brennan asked.

"Nothing much, did you like the handcuffs?" Shalimar asked with a feral grin.

"Yeah actually I did, where did you get them?" Brennan replied.

"Now that would be telling, it was actually Emma's idea so I decided to get them," Shalimar said, picking up her coffee and walking out of the kitchen leaving a stunned Brennan in her wake, who would of thought that Emma could be that kinky.

"Everyone come to the lab please," Adam said into his COM link, everyone was there within a minute, Jesse and Brennan looked rather flushed, but Adam paid no attention to this.

"We have a new mutant to go for, his name is Alan Brady and he has the power to conjure anything he desires, like a baseball bat or a gun, as long as he knows what it is and what it looks like, he can create it," Adam said, "He's in china town, New York, given his exceptional gift, we must assume that the GSA may be after them, they are very resourceful and so may already have a new leader, so I want all of you to go and take him to a safe house".

"No problem Adam, we'll be back before you know it," Emma said, the team got ready and headed off to china town.

For once the mutant had decided to meet in a café instead of the usual abandoned building. Alan Brady was tall, handsome and had quirky green eyes that suggested a relaxed and easy-going individual. Emma and Brennan picked him up while Shalimar and Jesse stood watch outside. Once they had regrouped, they headed along the street and say two GS agents heading towards them, preferring to avoid a fight, they turned round, but three more agents were coming from that direction, the team moved as one unit with Brady in the middle and turned into a deserted alleyway. Mutant X picked up the pace and broke into a jog, still keeping Alan Brady in the middle of them. Ahead of them they saw a virtual wall of GS agents blocking their path. As one the team came to a halt and turned round, but the other agents were already hot on their tail.

The wall of agents ahead of them parted and Mason Eckhart walked past them to see a shocked and horrified Mutant X. "Did you miss me, I see that by your expressions you believed I perished with Mr Kilmartin's almost feeble attempt to kill me. I did not think you were stupid enough to believe that I would not adequately protect myself. The exact moment before I was 'blown to pieces', one of my employee's used their gift of dematerialisation to move me away from the scene before any harm was done," Eckhart said, his voice full of hate and resentment. Jesse looked over to Brennan and saw his lovers entire body quake as if he was in the middle of an earthquake, Jesse wasn't sure if Brennan was shaking in rage or terror, probably a little of both Jesse reasoned.

"You are going to pay for what you did to me Eckhart!" Brennan shouted and threw a rather large energy ball at Eckhart, but before impact, it bounced of some sort of blue shield that appeared and then disappeared, Eckhart smiled grimly,

"Did you actually think I would come here without at least one trick up my sleeve," he said. Jesse tried to blow the shield up but the explosion merely bounced of the shield as well. Emma telekinetically lifted a nearby crate and threw it at Eckhart, but it just smashed against the shield. "Your powers are useless against my agents force shield," Eckhart said with a laugh. Brennan put out both his hands and started to create a very very large energy ball, once it was as big as it was gonna get, he threw it at the shield, the shield flashed up but the energy ball seemed to dig into it for a few moments before it was bounced away.

"Kill them all," Eckhart said, stepping back to let his agents advance on the team, Alan Brady conjured a baseball bat, ready to defend himself as well as the people who were trying to protect him. With a yellow flash of her eyes, Shalimar transformed into a lion and let out a roar, Brennan conjured energy balls in both hands, Emma lifted several more crates into the air and Jesse massed out, ready for hand to hand combat if the quarters got a little close. The GS agents were not phased by this and continued to advance forwards, all of them arming what looked like electric cattle prods, they broke into a run, and within seconds, were being slashed, electrocuted, blown into oblivion and being knocked down by flying crates and fellow agents as they were hurtled through the air. The battle was short but costly to the GS agents, all of them on the ground or incinerated. Mutant X looked a little battered but on the whole they were fine.

Jesse looked around to make sure the team was okay and then saw Eckhart walking away from the scene quickly, Jesse thought for a second and then followed him, Eckhart turned a corner and Jesse decided to mass out as he turned the corner, just in case Eckhart has some of his goons as back-up. Jesse rounded the corner and saw Eckhart breaking into a sprint, he had obviously seen or heard Jesse pursuing him. Jesse flicked his wrist and Eckhart froze in mid-sprint. Jesse ran to come up in front of Eckhart and decided to have conduct an experiment, he aimed at Eckhart's head and flicked his wrists, Eckhart's head unfroze but the rest of his body remained frozen.

"Ah, Mr Kilmartin, you seemed to have caught me at somewhat of a disadvantage, perhaps we could discuss this, I'm sure we could come to an agreement of some sort," Eckhart said, he tried to look innocent but Jesse wasn't about to fall for something that fake.

"You now something Eckhart, I don't think we can discuss this, but I do have an idea, how about I blow up one of your body parts for each day you tortured Brennan," Jesse said with contempt, it was all he could do not to blow Eckhart up on the spot. "But then again, maybe that is a bit unreasonable, how about I have you locked up in a small 6x6 box for the rest of your life." Jesse decided in that moment that if he tortured and killed Eckhart, then he would be no better than Eckhart himself, but there was nothing wrong with locking him up and throwing away the key.

Two weeks later…

"And elusive genetic scientist Mason Eckhart began his life long prison term today, the jury found him guilty of all charges, including murder, torture, kidnap and theft. In other news…" Brennan muted Proxy Blue and snuggled tighter into Jesse, they were in their room watching the news report.

"I never did thank you for getting Eckhart did I?" Brennan asked, turning his head up to look at Jesse's face,

"Not directly, but when you got me in the shower with the handcuffs, I got the impression you were grateful," Jesse replied with a grin, he snuggled closer to Brennan and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I know it's a bad ending, but review it anyway and I will write other stories…Thank you and goodnight


End file.
